Chakal
Muerteal is the main antagonist of the 2014 animated film. The Book of Life Appearance Chakal is a wicked bandit who terrorizes Mexico and commands a fierce army. He has razor-sharp teeth, carries two giant swords, and his presence sends people running for the hills. Beginnings Little is known about Chakal's past, except for the fact that he once owned the legendary Medal of Everlasting Life, a relic which granted the user immortality and invurnibilty, which was then taken from him by Xibalba and given to Joaquin. He may have found some loyal followers or forced people into joining him, giving him an unholy and terrifying army to control, only matched in ruthlessness by their master. He then began to terrorize Mexico, striking fear into the hearts of every living thing. Search For The Medal of Everlasting Life Even though he lost his medal to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which the hero Joaquin and protagonist Manolo were from, when he discovered that Joaquin was the current owner of the medal. He punched Joaquin over to the town graveyard, shocking everyone. He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Manolo's father, Carlos, tries to hold them off, only to be killed by Chakal. He then continued his quest for the medal cheerfully. Chakal's Last Stand Unbeknowest to him, Manolo had just gained the favor of the three gods; La Murte, The Candle Maker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Chakal, who faced off against Manolo and Joaquin. After a long battle, Chakal grabbed both of their love intrest, Maria, and climbed up a belltower in a King-Kong esque final stand. Manolo faces off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. Manolo kicks over a column holding the bell and joaquin, causing the bell to fall and crush both himself and Manolo. While Manolo was wielding Chakal's medal enabling him to survive, Chakal remained crushed under the bell as the explosives on him blew him up, killing him and ending his reign of terror once and for all. Trivia *Chakal's favourite meal is a home wrecker from moe's. * Chakal is considered to be a much better antagonist than Xibalba *Chakal's last resort is a direct parody of King Kong's conclusion. *It is unknown how Chakal obtained the Medal, though he may have found it on an early pillage. *Furthermore, it's unkown how Chakal lost the medal and Xibalba gained it in the first place. Its likely that Xibalba stole it, due to his lying and cheating nature. *If Xibalba did steal his medal, it could be a case of Evil vs. Evil. * In the sequel, he kills Miguel, but since he's a smart boy, Miguel uses a bow and arrow to kill Chakal. * Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Thieves Category:Deceased Category:Bandits Category:Characters Of Book of Life